Darkness Blooms
by Ms. Cassandra Chant
Summary: She suddenly froze as she felt hands settle on her hips, a strong figure pulling her close, grinding against her. “One dance,” said the dark voice. “That’s all I want. Just one dance.”
1. One Dance

A/N: Taking a break from my Toria/Kaiba fics to write a Tea/Yami Bakura for some stupid reason...Really not my topnotch stuff, but if I want to write it I will! Bwahaha! This is what I get for reading crappy Yami Bakura fics...Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Note: This completely disregards/does not at all take in affect my other YGO fics. No Toria. -sniffles-

* * *

Bright neon lights lit the watery surface of the dark pavement, like some sort of perverse reflection of another world. Music pounded from the corners of the street, clubs titled 'The Black Pearl' and 'Tamara's Treasure'. In the heavy darkness, streams of people entered the clubs, talking and laughing. No one noticed a girl slip in through the side door of the nearest club, past the bouncers who would try and keep her out if they saw her ID. But tonight...she just had to dance.  
  
Tea gratefully undid her jacket as the warmth of the club spread over her. She breathed a sigh of contentment as she felt the vibrations from the band spread down through the cement floor and into her feet. Music was always her escape. She surged onto the dance floor, into the knot of twisting bodies and short skirts. She closed her eyes and let the beat reach her for a second, heavy and hard. She began to swing her hips, raising her arms in an arc above her head, trying to forget as the dance swept her away.  
  
But it kept replaying over and over in her mind, like a DVD that kept replaying the same scene selection.  
  
_Earlier that day..._  
  
"Hey, Tea, did you want to talk to me?" said a voice from behind her. She turned. A boy was coming down the neat brick path in the park. He had strange spiky hair, red and black and blonde – and a large golden pyramid necklace. Tea smiled.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" She sat down on the park bench. "Have a seat."  
  
Yugi sat next to her on the bench and looked at her expectantly. Suddenly Tea was nervous. How was she going to say this? But how was she _not_ going to say this? If she didn't do something about it, she was going to scream.  
  
"Listen, Yugi, there's something I have to tell you," said Tea, licking her lip anxiously.  
  
Yugi looked at her with blank, innocent eyes.  
  
"Sure, Tea, you know you can tell me anything!"  
  
There was a pause as Tea struggled to get the words out, and then looked down at her lap as she whispered, very quietly, "I – I really like you, Yugi. _Really_ like you."  
  
"Huh?" asked Yugi, his face clouded with puzzlement. "I can't hear you, Tea. What did you say?"  
  
"I said," said Tea, louder this time, looking into Yugi's violet eyes, "That I really like you...as more than a friend."  
  
Yugi blushed a deep crimson, and said, "Sorry, Tea...But I don't really...I mean, I know someone – I mean, I don't..."  
  
Tea felt hot tears drip down her face, then stream, then pour...She didn't even here his last words, stumbling over his own tongue to explain...She was already running down out of the park, down the road into the streets, tears blurring in her eyes...  
  
She felt like such an idiot. Why would she ever have thought Yugi liked her? They were friends, just friends...Old friends from when they were small. Like he would have any interest in little Tea, who had played on the swings with him in kindergarten...He had changed, lately, gotten stronger, darker...But his feelings for her hadn't changed, apparently...  
  
She shook her head to clear the thoughts, her brown hair tossing like the leaves of a tree in the breeze. It obscured her eyes as she held back tears, and a sob echoed in her diaphragm. Just trying to dance it all away.  
  
She suddenly froze as she felt hands settle on her hips, a strong figure pulling her close, grinding against her. She turned quickly, trying to see his face, and saw only a thick white mane of hair hiding his eyes in the flaring, disorientating strobe lights of the club. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held her fast.  
  
"One dance," said the dark voice. "That's all I want. Just one dance."  
  
All I wanted was Yugi, thought Tea. But if her dreams went unfulfilled, why let another suffer the same fate? Not even knowing why, or caring, she leaned back into the stranger's arms, still dancing.  
  
Gotta keep dancing. 


	2. Blueberry and Spice

A/N: Darkness Blooms – lamest title ever, but it does the job. Might change it later. In the meantime, I'm trying out this new pairing. Tea's just gone out and flipped when Yugi said he didn't like her like that, and goes to a club to try and get away.

* * *

Tea kept bobbing to the beat, wondering who this guy was. She breathed in heavily, smelling schnapps and a spicy aftershave scent. His hair tickled her cheek, and she let it, white feathers on the wind. Mmmm. That was nice.  
  
Half of her was protesting. She didn't even know this boy – who could be more than a boy, could have been anywhere from eighteen to thirty – and her she was, letting him get closer than she had ever let any guy before, even Yugi. And Yugi – what would he say if he found out she had been at a club dancing with some random stranger?  
  
Like he cares, she thought dryly. He doesn't care about me, he said so himself. So why shouldn't I go looking for love...Even if it's in all the wrong places? This was good enough for her now.  
  
After fifteen minutes passed, sweat beaded delicately on her brow, and her throat grew harsher with lack of breath. She muttered in his ear:  
  
"I need to sit down."  
  
"Sure, babe," he whispered, his breath on her skin. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Tea twisted out of his arms and headed for the bar, the only lit area in the club, but still dusky and shadowed. She felt him following her, not far behind, brushing against her in an effort not to lose her in the crowd. It was almost a relief to have him near her – the only one in the club who she might know. She sat down heavily on one of the padded barstools.  
  
Her mysterious companion chose the seat next to her, and said roughly, "Buy you a drink?" He slapped a wrinkled twenty from his pocket down on the smooth wood of the bar.  
  
Tea snorted sardonically. She had never had a drink before in her life, not even a beer – let alone any of these fancy drinks. She'd only heard their names on soap operas and movies – Jell-O-shots, bourbon, vodka, whiskey, a scotch on the rocks.  
  
"I'm a liquor virgin," she said, deliberately choosing her words, looking over at the shadowy face. "I've never had a drink in my life. Why don't you use your expertise to find something suitable?"  
  
She saw white teeth flash in the darkness, an amused smile.  
  
"A virgin? Well then, let me treat you to my own personal favorite." He raised a hand to the waitress who was mixing drinks at the far end. She strode over to him, leaning down to reveal her voluminous bust, just like her employers told her to.  
  
"What's your pleasure?" she purred, holding out a small pad and paper to write down his order.  
  
"Two blueberry schnapps for me and the lady."  
  
"You got it," she said, and reached below the bar to pull out a large blue glass flask and pouring shots of it. She set them both down with heavy clanks onto the wood, and then left to attend to a group of guys at the other end.  
  
Tea looked uncertainly at the glass of liquor as the stranger downed his in an instant.  
  
"Like this," said the guy, smirking, putting down his own glass and sliding around to her barstool. He snaked a long pale arm around and guided her hand to the glass, curving her fingers around it with a gentleness that surprised them both. He pressed against her back, and helped Tea to down the schnapps in a single quick jolt of lightening energy.  
  
It felt like fire burning down her throat, sickly sweet and sticky – almost like cough medicine. She swallowed thickly, and he chuckled.  
  
"Like that?" he said, his voice low and seductive. Tea nodded, and he smiled and signaled to the bar waitress for another round of schnapps.  
  
As she brought them over, he asked her, "So what are you doing around here?"  
  
Tea gave a tiny smile. "You mean, I don't look like I fit in?" She gestured down to her outfit – a modest black skirt and pale blue tube top.  
  
"No," said the voice firmly. "You don't look like the usual street trash that wanders in here."  
  
"I'm flattered," said Tea sarcastically as she drank her second glass. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you've got a story to tell, and I've got all night to hear it," he said. "So spill."  
  
In between rounds, Tea told him all about Yugi, and their confrontation. By the time she was done, she was very drunk – having never had any liquor before, and having one round for every tear she felt like she had shed since then.  
  
The figure watched her closely. He could tell she was drunk. And, he afforded himself, he hadn't even put anything in her drink. This was a new one. But he felt for her, somehow.  
  
"Yugi is a real jerk," he agreed, standing and taking her by the arm. "Let's dance, babe."  
  
"You know Yugi?" she asked, something barely registering through the haze of sound and voices. He didn't answer her, but led her out onto the dance floor. He held her tightly in his arms and whispered in her ear, with a voice like a snake:  
  
"Remember, just keep dancing." 


	3. Shadows

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I didn't think I would get any for this one, as I'm just playing around :) I only have one little itty-bitty thing to say before we start the third chapter, which is to a reviewer:  
  
Elusia: Eek! No, not OOC! -shudders- I hate OOC! I mean, can't you see Yami Bakura going to clubs, trying to pick up women, admitting that he spiked a girl's drink once, and getting Tea drunk? He's being all slippery and sly to win her over.  
  
Note: This takes place after Duelist Kingdom (yes, Yami Bakura came back!), and Tea is still a little confused about Yugi vs. Yami. She does understand about Yami Bakura, however, because he's made it so obvious he is NOT Ryou. Yami and Yugi haven't really admitted that they're two people.  
  
Ok, with this in mind, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Keep dancing. Those words repeated themselves over and over in her head. She swiveled and rocked to the music, feeling the guy supporting her. The room seemed to spin with bright lights and colors and voices, like a living kaleidoscope. The music pounded in her ears, and suddenly the floor seemed to jump, trying to roll like a wave at sea. She lost her balance, and tripped in a sort of awkward twirl, catching herself in his arms.  
  
"You should sit down," he hissed soothingly, tipping her upright onto her feet.  
  
"The bar?" she whispered, slightly breathless from dancing.  
  
"No, you've had enough to drink," he said. "Look, we'll go sit in one of those booths over there, all right?" Tea nodded heavily, and the room seemed to ripple as his shape propelled her towards the dark red leather seats of the booths – where, she noted uncomfortably, most couples were making out.  
  
She slipped into the soft booth with pleasure and surprise – this was just what she needed. She leaned back against the backrest, and the dull pounding in her head faded slightly. She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders, and boldly nuzzle her cheek. She shivered slightly at his touch, but didn't shrink away. She muttered, eyes closed as he pressed his face into her hair:  
  
"What's your name? Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"Does it matter?" he hissed softly, as he kissed her neck.  
  
Tea's brain fought through the alcohol and hormones to try and think about this.  
  
"No," she said, giving in to his caresses. "It doesn't matter." Hesitantly, she stretched an arm out and placed a hand on his smooth pale skin, stroking it. It reminded her, in a sudden flash, of Yugi. He seemed slightly familiar, now that she thought about it. His voice...  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
He continued kissing her neck, wrapping her in his arms like snake's coils, venturing to nipple her neck softly. She gave a little sigh at his further advances and shifted deeper into his grasp.  
  
"No, we've never met."  
  
He pinned her down to the red leather cushion of the booth, and lay on top of her, kissing her fully on the mouth and nipping her lower lip. He curled his arms around her, one hand looping around her back and resting on her bra clasp, the other running through her silky brown hair.  
  
Tea accepted all this mildly, enjoying his silent passion in the dark, and only coming to when she felt his tongue, snake like and slender, stroking hers sensually. Her eyes opened and she twisted a little in his arms. She saw a faint white smile, amused, winking in the dark, like cat's teeth.  
  
"A little more?" he said silkily, smiling a bit wider, his eyes still shrouded in darkness. He withdrew his hand from her hair and snaked under her shirt, where she could feel him inspecting her, slowly but surely.  
  
"I...I don't know," she said, as the darkness swam like water. "I feel so tired..." Sleep came like a drug-like pull, heavy and strong, dragging her into the shadows of her mind...She resisted and forced herself awake.  
  
"Want to go back to my place?" he whispered, drawing her close as he sat up. Tea swayed as he supported her, becoming vertical, watching the velvety sheet of darkness of the booth give way to the flashing lights of the dance floor. She squinted her eyes shut, and felt the guy guide her out of the booth and through the club to the rear exit.  
  
"It's so dark," she muttered, feeling the weight of it pressing in on her eyes.  
  
"The shadows...But I am the shadows." 


	4. Sleeping in Darkness

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews, I love 'em! This is so fun, very different from my usual romance YGO fics...definitely darker.  
  
He guided her out away from the club and out under the smoky streets of Domino, where the stars and sky seemed strangely bright. Tea blinked vaguely, watching his shape shift towards a motorcycle parked by the back door. He tossed her a helmet, and she fitted it over her head. She climbed onto the bike behind him, feeling his muscles surge underneath her grip as he revved the engine. It roared, like a roll of impeding thunder, before spinning away down the dark streets.  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling the wind toy with her hair, laying her face against his back. Through his thin shirt she could feel his muscles, strong and sturdy. She had one more thought before she fell into a doze:  
  
_So this is what it's like to fly._

* * *

She came to as she felt herself land on a bed – sheets and pillows and blankets. She opened her eyes and blinked, trying to see whom it was in the darkness.  
  
"W-where am I?" she asked vaguely, mentally cursing herself for using such a clichéd line.  
  
"We're at my apartment," he said, tossing the sheets back. She burrowed under the covers, feeling sleep trying to take her again. She felt the weight of covers sweep over her body, heavy and sweet, like the taste of schnapps.  
  
"You're drunk." She heard his voice swim through a thick haze. "Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." But Tea needed no coaxing. Within seconds, she was completely asleep, her breathing low and steady.  
  
He watched her for a moment, sprawled on his bed. His first thought was to go for it – wasn't that why he had lured her here, gotten her drunk? But he knew who she was – even if she didn't recognize him. From her talk about Yugi, he could see it was the brunette who always hung out with the Pharaoh and his friends – what was her name? Tammy? Trisha? Oh, right – Tea.  
  
_I should almost kick her out,_ he growled to himself. _If the Pharaoh finds her here, it could mean more trouble for me than I care for.  
_  
He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his shirt as he tossed both issues over in his mind. A girl was asleep in his bed – and he wanted her, bad. But she was dangerous to want. The Pharaoh would send him to the Shadow Realm, no doubt – but he had been there so many times that trick seemed old hat.  
  
He compromised by flopping down alongside her on the bed, watching her out of narrowed eyes. Why her, of all people? Ra, this made no sense. Except that she was drunk and turned him on.  
  
He stretched out a long pale arm and drew her in closer to him, deep into his grip. He ran a hand under her shirt, touching the white lace underneath. She stirred slightly, feeling the warmth of him pressed up against her back, and shifted deeper into his arms. He smirked as her shape settled in closer to him, and he tightened his hold. He buried his face into the side of neck, soft waves of brown hair masking his pale white skin, barely seen in the darkness.  
  
She moaned softly in her sleep, and he leaned in close to hear only one word..."Yugi."  
  
He pulled her in towards him, tracing a single long white finger down her cheek. If she wanted the Pharaoh, fine. He didn't care. When the Pharaoh would come for her – as he was sure he would – he could have her.  
  
He slid a hand down her tanned leg, and nibbled her ear, kissing it slyly.  
  
But right now, he wanted her all for himself. 


	5. Awaking to the Light

A/N: Seriously, these reviews just ROCK. Thanks guys! - Live long and prosper! Whoops, heehee got carried away...Now then, on with the fic!

* * *

Tea felt the sting of early dawn light on her eyelids, and she sighed. Today was not looking good – she woke up with an instant headache. She slowly pried open her eyes, lifting a hand to shield them from the light streaming through slatted blinds.  
  
She blinked groggily, trying to take in everything from her surroundings at once. The walls were a faded, murky blue – a spare bed lay across from her against the opposite wall.  
  
"This isn't my room," she muttered to herself. "How'd I get here?"  
  
She tried to sit up, and but something was holding her down to the bed – a pair of coiling pale arms, which twisted to life as their owner woke up. His hair touched her face, and Tea screamed as she realized she wasn't alone.  
  
"Whoa, babe, what's the matter?" he whispered, and she tried to struggle out of his grip while turning to see his face at the same time.  
  
A pair of dark eyes watched her from a pale face, a smirk wreathed in a heavy white mane of hair.  
  
"Bakura!" she shrieked, managing to escape from his embrace at last. She hurriedly got off the bed, trying to desperately straighten her skirt and top, which had slipped lower while she slept. She took in his bare chest, her own rumpled clothing, and his slight smirk.  
  
"We didn't – you didn't –?" She flushed red, and her headache pounded worse than ever. At the very thought, she felt nauseous.  
  
"No," said Bakura, rising from the bed. "Believe me, I wish we had," he added, tracing a long finger down her bare arm. She shook him away, shuddering, afraid and disgusted.  
  
"All this time I've known you from school and I thought you were my friend..."  
  
Bakura laughed hollowly, tossing back his white head with bitter mirth. Tea breathed heavily, wondering what he meant.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said, sliding alongside her, "You're confusing my hikari and I. The sweet little schoolboy you know so well? But you know me, too..." He paused and wrapped a snake-like hand around her waist to pull her closer, kissing her throat and collarbone. Tea pushed at him, trying to force him away.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
But he didn't move, and he was too strong for her. He pinned her to the wall, holding her wrists in one hand as he kissed her hard.  
  
"Of course, I probably know you better as Magician of Faith."  
  
Tea stopped. She suddenly recalled a distant memory that revealed to her who this really was. At Duelist Kingdom, she had entered into what a dark Bakura called 'a Shadow Game', where she had been played as the Magician of Faith. The real Bakura had been a card too – Change of Heart. Tristan had told her about getting rid of the Millennium Ring – but he was back, so the ring had to be here somewhere, too. Sure enough, she cast her eyes around and saw the golden object lying carelessly on the dresser.  
  
"You're the Spirit of the Ring!" she gasped out, as all the memories clicked into place at once, solving the puzzle. She realized that this could never have been the real Bakura – he would never have done any of this. It was only the parasite spirit living off his body. And him – he was evil enough to do anything.  
  
"I prefer Bakura – my hikari's name," he said simply, grinning wolfishly at her. "And no, we didn't have sex – but we did make out at the club. You can even thank me for those marks on your neck." He chuckled sadistically as Tea wrestled a hand away from him and touched the raised red bites on her neck. She shuddered, and he let her go. She stumbled, trying to escape him, but only managed to fall into his arms.  
  
"I don't know why you've got such a problem," he whispered in her ear as he drew her into a tight embrace. "You liked me well enough last night."  
  
"I was drunk," snarled Tea, trying to remove herself from his grasp. "I seem to remember you pushing some sort of drink on me – something berry?"  
  
"Well, I remember you agreeing to dance with me, _before_ you had anything to drink," he said, his lips twisted into an amused smile. "You poured your heart out to me. Something about Yugi, the great duelist champion and rejection?"  
  
Tea froze, and her eyes clouded as she remembered her talk with Yugi yesterday. He didn't love her. He didn't even like her. Their friendship was probably over. He wouldn't want to be anywhere near her now. She'd messed everything up for herself, she thought bitterly.  
  
Bakura understood he had hit an insight on her part. He decided to take advantage of that moment to kiss her, long and hard, running a hand down her arm, using the other to force her closer to him, her body fitting perfectly in the concave and convexes of his.  
  
She broke away, staring at him, her mind spinning. He leaned closer for another kiss when the door banged open and they both heard a deep, hard voice they both knew so well:  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Without turning, Bakura buried his face into Tea's hair and muttered, "Oh, shit." 


	6. Secrets of the Puzzle

A/N: Whoo! Thanks for the reviews; I am amazed there are so many! In response to some of my reviewers:  
  
Elusia: No offense taken! Just pointing out that every character has sides – this illustrates Tea's sort of depressed side and Yami Bakura's sort of player side. He's so busy being evil and plotting how to overthrow the Pharaoh, the show doesn't really show him going out to the bar. But his nature would paint him as that kind of guy if you take his traits one step further.  
  
Ladyofthedarkoneandthedead: That's the first time I've been told I updated too fast! XD I have most of it written the day it was posted but it took a while to show up on the site. If you want to see another chapter, sometimes it pays to go to the URL and change the last number to the chapter number you want to read!  
  
Black cold rose: I was inspired by several stories to pull off a Yami Bakura/Tea fic, with a sort of ghetto theme, and I list those at the end of the story. One of these stories was indeed A Sexy Change in Thought by kaiba's run-away bride5. But apart from the club scene and meeting up with Yami Bakura in the dark when she couldn't really see him, it's not the same plotline. And as kaiba's run-away bride5 reviewed and didn't mention anything, I'm gonna hope it's ok. :)  
  
Rowan and Sakura: I wasn't actually going to add '"Oh, shit."', but then my Yami typed it for me. ;)  
  
Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
_Earlier that day..._  
  
Yugi sat on the park bench, watching Tea run down the path and out of the park. He looked down at his shoes. He hated that he had made one his friends unhappy. When he looked up, a misty form was sitting beside him on the bench. He tried to smile, but it came out rather flat.  
  
"Oh, hey Yami," he said dismally.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi?" asked Yami, looking with concern at his small aibou. "Isn't that Tea?" He nodded towards the girl running away from them, her sobs echoing against the great ceiling of trees and branches.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Yugi, fiddling with his puzzle and not looking at him. Then he looked curiously at Yami. "Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Only a bit," said Yami. "I was working on new Duel Monsters strategies." He paused, and Yugi could feel a slight ache in Yami's heart – he wanted to go after Tea. But he didn't move, and instead turned to Yugi. "So what happened?"  
  
"Tea asked me if I...liked her," said Yugi. "But I think she..."  
  
"You do like her," cut in Yami with confusion. "She's one of our best friends."  
  
Yugi blushed. Yami was so lost in the ways of the 21st century.  
  
"No, not like that...As in, she asked if I was interested in her..." Still seeing Yami's furrowed eyebrows, he said slowly, "As a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," said Yami, sitting back somewhat. He looked blank for a moment, his mind spinning. Then he asked cautiously, "And what did you say?"  
  
"I tried to tell her I don't like her, but you did..." Yugi sighed again. "I think she had us confused. She's the only one who ever notices something different about us when we duel, but I don't think she understands that we're separate."  
  
"So why didn't you explain to her?" asked Yami, his voice urgent.  
  
"She started crying and ran off before I could," said Yugi sheepishly. "I tried..."  
  
"She was crying?" repeated Yami, a hollow pit forming in his stomach. Tea, crying...when he had come to try and tell her that she liked him. And he hadn't even been there!  
  
"We've got to go after her," he said.  
  
"She could be anywhere, Yami. Domino is a big city. I guess we could check her favorite places, like the café and the arcade, but – "  
  
"No, but perhaps we can use the puzzle to find her..." said Yami, trailing off. Yugi looked at him quizzically. "Tea's...I don't know, Yugi, but sometimes it feels like I'm not the only one with an Egyptian past."  
  
There was a moment's pause when neither of them said anything.  
  
"We just have to trust in the heart of the cards."

* * *

"I don't know, Yami," said Yugi from his soul room, and he felt Yami's breath running in and out of his lungs as he panted for air. "The puzzle doesn't seem to be working right. We've been following it all night, and we still haven't found her. Maybe she's already gone home."  
  
"We had a lead around midnight," said Yami. "I'm not giving up. It's brought us to this part of town." He looked at the dark streets, gray with the first light of dawn as the gangs and drug dealers slipped into the shadows to wait for another night. If it was anywhere but here... "She could be in trouble, Yugi. We have to keep searching."  
  
Yugi yawned and his eyes itched with lack of sleep, but he nodded and steeled his resolve.  
  
"You're right, Yami. We can't just give up now."  
  
Suddenly the puzzle began to glow a brilliant golden light. It gave a strong surge of energy, as though trying to pull them down the street, quivering slightly.  
  
"That way," said Yami quickly, and set off at a heavy run, trying to keep up with the fierce pull of the puzzle. It seemed to be drawn to something, like a magnet. His face set with grim determination, he swerved into the decrepit apartment building on the corner. He hoped he would find her – alive.  
  
"Hold on, Tea. Just hold on." 


	7. Confessions in the Garden

A/N: Wow, this story is going good! Only had writer's block for a good half- hour! Now, to answering comments made by the reviews:  
  
Goddesskali: I know the chapters are a little short, (they're three pages in Word at font size 12), but it helps for making great cliffhangers. I originally thought to make this one long one-shot, but gave up in favor of cliffhangers. - Love your name, btw. One of my favorite goddesses.  
  
Rowan and Sakura: You battle with an evil Yami too??? Pain aren't they? Yami no Cassandra always has something bitchy to say. -  
  
Yami no Cassandra: Get on with the fic, loser!  
  
Ms. Chant: Fine!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Tea pulled away from Bakura, her eyes locked on the figure standing in the chipped doorframe in need of paint. She took in a long shuddering breath.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Tea," said Yami slowly, his voice rough and dry. "What are you doing?" His hands balled into fists and they quivered with rage. He watched her stutter, looking for words.  
  
"I...Yugi, you need to know that I didn't want this!"  
  
"You did last night," smirked Bakura. Yami's eyes flashed dangerously towards the dark spirit, who watched him with amusement through narrowed brown eyes.  
  
"Since both of you seem to be at a loss for words," he continued suavely, slipping behind Tea and looping his pale arms around her shoulders, making Yami's eyes bulge slightly, "I'll explain what transpired.  
  
"I was at Darkness Blooms, a club on Kamtsuki Road, when I discovered Tea, dancing all alone. So we danced for a while and then I bought her a drink. She poured out her sorrows – that she had confessed to you, Pharaoh, that she loved you, and you had rejected her. I must admit that we had adamant and passionate 'relations' -"  
  
"Pharaoh?" interrupted Tea with confusion, in the same moment that Yami said angrily, "That wasn't me!"  
  
"Ah," said Bakura, grinning. "I see. You never told her?" He looked at Yami, who seemed to be holding his rage with every ounce of strength he possessed.  
  
"Should I?" he hissed dryly, his mouth twisted into a leer as he bent forward and kissed Tea's neck. "Or would you like to do the honors?"  
  
Tea shivered as she felt Bakura's lips against her skin...His lips were cool, unlike the warmth one might expect. His breath was like a snake's tongue in her hair, like Lucifer in the Garden tempting Eve. She looked towards Yugi, looking for answers and escape.  
  
"Tea," began Yami, taking a step towards her, extending his hand, "I'm not who you think I am." Tea recoiled slightly, but felt trapped. Yugi was in front of her – but he just admitted that he wasn't Yugi! But to step back would be closer to Bakura – another who was never what he seemed. Tea wanted to scream, 'This isn't happening!' She let out a small gasp of air to release some of the tension. What was going on? Could she trust anyone?  
  
"I'm not Yugi," he continued. "You've seen it, haven't you? The way Yugi...changes. When he changes – that's me. I'm the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. We share the same body."  
  
"Wait...you're like _him_?" asked Tea in anguish and uncertainty. "An evil spirit possessing Yugi like Bakura is possessing Ryou?" She turned to look at the dark spirit who was draped carelessly around her, his hands slithering through her hair. Her eyes flicked back to Yami. Bakura chuckled inwardly. This was going better than he expected. The Pharaoh looked distressed, and Tea looked afraid. And he got the best of both worlds – toying with the Pharaoh and with Tea. Though in completely different instances, of course, he thought to himself, smirking.  
  
"No!" said Yami desperate. "The Spirit of the Ring and I are nothing alike. Yugi accepts me freely. Ryou was taken by force."  
  
"You're still controlling him, aren't you?" snapped Tea, beginning to panic. "Where's Yugi?"  
  
"We're partners. We're friends...We're..._aibou_." He stopped as he watched her face, full of fear. "We're...I'm his guide, Ra-damnit!" He took another step towards her. "You have to believe me, Tea. I would never hurt you or Yugi."  
  
"This is like some science fiction movie gone completely out of control," muttered Tea to the floor. "I can't believe I ever loved you. I don't even know what you _are_...what your name is!"  
  
"Yugi calls me Yami – darkness," said Yami shortly. "Or simply _aibou_. Does it really matter what my name is? You – " He stopped suddenly. "You love me?"  
  
"I _did_," whispered Tea. "But...I don't know anymore. Nothing makes sense. If you're not Yugi, then who are you?"  
  
"You've always known me," said Yami. "You've known me ever since Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. It wasn't Yugi who saved you from the creep who lured you to an old warehouse. That was I. I've always looked out for you. I've...always loved you."  
  
Tea faltered. This was too much to take in at once. She cleared her head with a soft shake of her hair, trying to piece together what had happened so far that day. She had woken up in a strange apartment, with Bakura – the evil Spirit of the Ring. Then she finds out that she made out with him at a club last night. And then, Yugi comes and admits he's not Yugi – but another spirit of a Millennium item! _And_ that he loves her.  
  
On top of everything, she had a splitting headache.  
  
_So this is a hangover._  
  
"Well, Pharaoh, I would love to keep watching this cross between the Twilight Zone and a Hallmark special, but Tea and I have business to attend to," said Bakura, smirking. He turned to the girl's vacant blue eyes. "Unless you'd rather take your chances with the strange evil spirit who's taken over your best friend."  
  
"Bakura!" roared Yami with blazing anger. The Eye of Horus lit on his brow, a bright glowing golden eye twinkling with unseen rainbow light. "This is none of you concern."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Bakura, mocking him. _"Send me to the Shadow Realm?"_  
  
"You always manage to escape somehow," Yami spat. "It would be a waste of my energy."  
  
Tea looked up at him – seeing the glowing Eye emblazoned on his forehead like a living tattoo.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she whispered, so quietly no one could hear her words. She wouldn't have been surprised if it was her mind had said this, and her tongue had never moved at all.  
  
"Come, Tea, let's get you home," said Yami, his eyes slightly softer. He extended his hand to help her away from Bakura's coils. She watched his hand, smooth and slim, the tips faintly scarred with cuts like lace from too much dueling.  
  
She looked back at Bakura, who was grinning like a cat with a bird, teeth like fangs glinting in the pale, watery dawn light.  
  
She had to make a decision. The time was now.  
  
A/N: Yami no Cassandra: I'm responsible for all the cliffhangers. –grins wickedly- 


	8. Evil Spirits

A/N: Here is one of the most pivotal chapters! Tea has to choose between Yami Bakura and Yami...that would normally be very clear-cut, except the poor girl is hung over and confused. A lot of people have asked me to have her choose Bakura, but it's just not so simple as that...Read on!

* * *

Tea closed her eyes shut tightly, trying to force her brain to think. But the only phrase that came to mind was, '_Better the evil spirit you know than the one you don't_,' which would have a been a bit more helpful if she wasn't in the exact predicament. Choose between them? How could she?  
  
She didn't want either of them. She wanted to go home, take a few dozen Advil for her headache and go to bed with her cat. She didn't trust Bakura not to hurt her, like he had Ryou – but she didn't trust Yugi – no, _Yami_, she reminded herself – either, because she hadn't technically known him until five minutes ago!  
  
_Ugh, this is insane!  
_  
How could she put her faith in either of these spirits? Bakura had purposefully gotten her drunk and brought her back to his apartment...where he had done...God knows what. He disgusted her, laced around her like some suspicious scaly shawl, leaning in to stroke her earlobes kiss her face...She had seen some of Ryou's abuses on his skin – bruises, cuts, from where Bakura had abused him, beaten him into silence. He had tried to possess Mokuba as well, Tristan had said – what was to stop him taking over her too?  
  
And then there was Yami – the spirit who had taken over her best friend's body, who had dwelt among her and her friends in secret, even – she remembered suddenly, as another something clicked into place – trying to force Yugi to murder Kaiba on the ramparts of Pegasus's castle! Was Yugi in there at all? Or was he completely repressed, like Ryou?  
  
"Where's Yugi?" demanded Tea suddenly. "I'll – I'll go with you if you can show him to me. I want to see if he's all right."  
  
Yami closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Tea watched him closely, looking for signs that he was forcing Yugi. Yami opened the mental link and spoke to him.  
  
_'Yugi...can you come out?'  
_  
_There was no answer. Yami looked closer, and found that Yugi was in his soul room...fast asleep. He looked half dead, from how heavy he was sleeping. Yami felt a twinge of guilt as he realized he had kept Yugi up all night searching for Tea. But he needed him to be awake – now!  
_  
_'Aibou, wake up!'_  
  
_'Aibou!'_  
  
Yami opened his eyes and looked anxiously at Tea.  
  
"He's...sleeping," he finished lamely, knowing how fake that sounded. But was he to do? It was the truth!  
  
"A likely story," hissed Bakura. "He's probably too tired to come out after Yami's being abusing him...Can't wake him..."  
  
"As if Ryou couldn't awake even if you did call to him," said Yami angrily.  
  
_Better the evil spirit you know than the one you_ _don't._  
  
"Listen..._Yami_, or whoever you _are_ – I don't think I can go with you..." began Tea, cautiously. "I'd really just like to go hom – "  
  
Bakura smiled, a twisted smirk that seemed more dangerous than anything he had ever said combined.  
  
"You heard her, Pharaoh," he commanded, holding her closer to him. "She doesn't want to go with you. And we have business to attend to, elsewhere. So we – that is to say, Tea and I – will be taking our leave."  
  
"But I don't want to go with you either!" said Tea angrily. "I just want to go h – " She froze as she felt Bakura's grip tighten. What had been a seductive embrace took the next step up – to a hostile hold. She gasped with the sudden pain that spread through her shoulder blades and throat – he was close to choking her.  
  
"Tea!" shouted Yami. He made to move forward to free her, but Bakura held her tighter and Tea stiffened, breathing shallowly to try and not inflict any more pain on herself.  
  
"One step further and she's mine, Pharaoh," he hissed. He bent and used one hand to reach for the Millennium Ring, hanging it around his neck. He watched Yami quiver with repressed anger and energy. This had started out pleasantly enough, but it was time to end it. He had other business to deal with, and Tea would be a good piece against the Pharaoh.  
  
The Millennium Ring began to glow, and the tines swung wildly as a dark, gaping portal, spinning with purples and bruised reds opened, like the universe was being split apart. Tea shivered with fear as she watched the opening grow wider. The Shadow Realm.  
  
"You can't take her there!" cried Yami urgently. "She's mortal, Bakura, she'll be devoured by the Shadows within minutes!"  
  
"No one said we were going to stay there," he said wryly. "The shadows begin where the daylight ends...Happy hunting, Pharaoh..."  
  
Tea felt as though she was made of ice as Bakura brought her closer to the Shadow Realm, saw Yami's eyes, pleading with her, the intense roar of Nothingness that was the Shadow Realm, and she closed her eyes to not see Yami's face...then all went black and icy cold, like plunging into dark winter water.  
  
_Better the evil spirit you know than the one you don't._


	9. First Taste

A/N: Sorry for the absence, I didn't like it either...I mean, besides the constant shopping and running up my Daddy's credit card.  
  
Reviewers: -glare at Ms. Chant-  
  
Yami no Cassandra: Heehee, I encourage the shopping sprees.  
  
Ms. Chant: Are YOU the one who insisted I buy the Goth jewelry?  
  
Yami no Cassandra: None other. You were doing stupid stuff like buying lamps at the Christmas Tree Shop. -eyerolls- Am I right, reviewers?  
  
Reviewers: GET ON WITH THE RA-DAMN FIC ALREADY!!!!  
  
Ms. Chant and Yami no Cassandra: FINE!

* * *

Tea's skin burned with a fierce cold like blue flame, and every particle of her itched – hundreds of tiny fish were eating at her flesh, at her hair, her eyes, her face...The darkness roared with silent malice, distorting her screams, drowning out her sobs, as she closed her eyes to not see the images flickering through the dark. All of her worst nightmares, come to life, larger than life, a dark cauldron spinning with fear and hatred and depression, covering her, smothering her, choking her...When she wished Bakura would just kill her and end it all, do anything to make it _stop_...  
  
There was a hard thud as her body collided with solid cement, cold and rough but the best feeling in the world. Even the hot blood, trickling under her hairline, felt like the kiss of the gods.  
  
Anything was better than the cold, burning numbness of the Shadow Realm.  
  
She breathed heavily, gasping and wheezing for air, her lungs sore from the constriction of the shadows. Pushing herself up onto her scraped hands and knees, she blinked and tried to see the room she was in. The floor spun like a top beneath her, and eventually she could make out her surroundings – dark concrete walls without windows, scattered shapes draped in dust- ridden sheets. And a heavy cloud of white hair, masking malevolent brown eyes that twinkled with hard amusement.  
  
He pulled her to her feet, hard, and the room whirled as she vaguely heard his voice, saying:  
  
"That was your first taste of the Shadow Realm."  
  
More of a question than a statement.  
  
She nodded thickly, and felt her stomach suddenly heave as she vomited onto the floor.  
  
Her whole body was shaking, shivering from cold and heat and sweat, dry heaves racking her fragile frame. She closed her eyes, wishing she could close her ears too. Wishing she could close everything. She briefly wondered why she was still standing – she felt as weak as though she had just been born. She felt too weak to think.  
  
Bakura watched her without emotion, looming over her. He smirked at her sickly figure, remembering exactly why mortals were so irritating...and so amusing. How weak mortals were. How simple. The powers of the Shadow Realm – that he himself found almost paltry – had nearly destroyed her in the few seconds she had been in their depths. To him, the Shadows felt like the slightly angry and rude hug of a stepmother who refused to admit that she loved him. A dark, cold hug, like the touch of late November frosts in the air on the day of Thanksgiving. Sweet and bitter, like real cocoa.  
  
He cast an eye around the cement cell that would serve as a refuge for the next few days. A stack of foam mats caught his eye – tumbling mats, for gymnasts. Lying on top in neat, slightly dusty piles were spare sheets for the furniture. He gathered one up in his arms and threw it on top of the sniveling heap that breathed heavily with exhaustion and pain.  
  
"Wrap yourself in these," he said shortly, before pointing at the stack of mats, "And lay on those. I'm going out to prepare a few things..."  
  
"W-what for?" asked Tea, her stiff fingers closing around the hard, thick sheets, the dust wafting in light clouds like marijuana smoke. "W-what are you planning to do?"  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he purred as he accessed the powers of the Ring to open another portal to the Shadow Realm. Tea shivered as she watched the split appear in the air, watched the black and bruised colors spinning like the very essence of a sick, twisted disease...She didn't even hear his voice fading through the Shadows, permeating the room like a ill-fated fog, laughing to himself... _"Teanea."_  
  
She drew the thick sheets around her, tightly as swaddling clothes, and crawled towards the stack of mats. Her head throbbed as she let herself go limp, her skull hitting the hard surface of the gymnast mats. Closing her eyes, she willed sleep to come and close the pain off. But sleep refused to come, and she felt her cold fingers suddenly relax from the hot, fiery, living burn of a single tear.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, even shorter than usual, but it was a hard sort of transitioning chapter, and I wrote it, so yay me! Better, juicier chappies coming up...Keep R&Ring! 


	10. A Common Thief King

A/N: The last chap. was a big success! Here's a note to all you reviewers:

Immortal of Goodness: Whoo, I didn't know that one! From now on he'll have the Millennium Ring on nn I was only going by other fics, which are also therefore unenlightened. Thanks for the tip!

Goddesskali: LOL. It was two and a third pages on Word. nn If you're looking for longer chapters, try my Harry Potter fic, Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix. The chapters are usually 3,700 words, or 8 pages long! (The last was 5,100 words long) nn

Avataria13: Isn't she though? I don't like bashers, but if I was one I would so bash Serenity. She's not big on thinking for herself/holding her own, is she?

Ms. Chant: -big smile, starry background- Thank you so much for reviewing!!

Yami no Cassandra: -pretends to vomit- Gods, can we move it along girl? -licks lips- I'm very interested in seeing what dear Yami Bakura and Yami are up to...

Ms. Chant: -glares- Perv.

Yami no Cassandra: YOU have Kaiba dreams. Don't talk to me about pervy.

Ms. Chant: -blushes- Um, okay then, on with the fic!

* * *

Bakura stalked out of the dark cement hold, hiding in the hidden dark recesses of the stairwell that spiraled to the surface. A smug wave of gloating washed over him as he reveled in his plan.

He would win this time. He was sure of it. He had his hostage – Tea – and a safe place where he could keep her until the time came. If the Pharaoh discovered her early, his plans would be ruined.

He emerged into the pale dawn, the light stinging on the touch of his white features, colorless when not amongst the shadows. He glared at the rising sun. Damn light. Wistfully, he wished it would set and night would come soon. The shadows always abhorred the light. It was their destiny to hate each other.

_The damn woman is making me poetic,_ he hissed to himself. _Well, I'll be rid of her soon enough._

He knew the Pharaoh would be crazy with worry, hunting for his little lost toy. He could almost see the scene now, as the king rushed to the game shop to gather his adventurers and seek her out. They would think themselves so clever, but he had to control the game. Let them think he was giving them a lead – when he meant to give to them all along.

Controlling a game played by Shadows was never a simple process.

Bakura saw the first glints of morning, spiking off the glass and metal roofs of Domino City. Check the roads for those who might interfere with his plan. But the early morning commutes were slim; most employees actually lived at their workplace. He wouldn't have to battle traffics for another hour or so. So it was time to lay the first clues in place, and get some supplies. The last thing he wanted was to be holed up for three days in that basement without food or drink. He didn't need it, but Ryou did, and so would Tea. It wouldn't do to have his host and hostage die on him.

He dodged through alleyways, a wraith avoiding the darkness, glaring venomous daggers at the few early risers who might have spotted him. Finally, he ducked into a small corner store, cursing the merry bell that jingled as he shut the door.

Lurking in the back of the store, past the breads aisle, he furtively glanced around the stack of soda cans at the shopkeeper. He was a fat, blowsy sort of man, who looked like he was still asleep, even though a cheap gas station coffee was parked next to his elbow. Bakura smirked. Perfect. He wasn't King of Thieves for nothing. Ryou never had any money, and even if he did Bakura would never use it. He considered paying for things dishonorable. Simply taking his dues to society. He deserved it.

Slinking around the corner of the Cheetos display, his eyes slid up and down the aisle. Three days. He would need the basics – bread, milk, hot dogs. A couple of cans of soup.

His gaze fell on the freezer – namely, the freezer crammed with six-packs of beer, wine coolers, vodka and brandy, marked with a large sign: SHOW ID AT PURCHASE. He scowled. He was too young to buy liquor – although, he hissed to himself with silent grudging anger – he was older than anyone on the planet. 5,000 years and he couldn't even pick up a case of beer!

He froze as he the sleepy silence of the grocery was broken by three voices – one, loud and raucous, another cool and innocent, and another tired and friendly. Slipping noiselessly around the edge of the freezer, he watched the newcomers.

"We've gotta get some snacks if we're gonna be goin' to the beach! Right, Serenity?"

"Yeah, big brother, but we should hurry. If we don't get there in time it'll be full."

"What'll you kids thinking you'll be needing? Some soda? Chips? Grinders?"

He growled under his breath. Just his luck. It was the Pharaoh's second-in-command – blonde, tough-talking, half-rate duelist Joey Wheeler and his sister, a damsel-in-distress wimp named Serenity Wheeler, talking to the shopkeeper. He barely knew them – Ryou knew them better, but not by much. But he did know them well enough to know that they would spoil his plans if they could. They'd do anything for the Pharaoh – kiss his boots if he asked.

_It makes me sick._

_Shit._

Now he had to make it out of the store past Joey, Serenity, and the shopkeeper – with about twenty bucks worth of food in his jacket. The shopkeeper would be properly awake too. But he'd gotten out of tighter scrapes. He slid back behind the freezer and listened closely to their conversation.

"So you kids are going to Natsuki Sound? That's a great place to spend the day."

"We always went there when we were kids, so we thought it was high time we went back."

"Nice to see how family sticks together. You hear about these divorces and families splitting up every day – well, just loosen your resolve. Y'know?"

"Yeah, dem divorces are tough on kids," said Joey gruffly. "Hey, danks for helping us out. We gotta get goin.'"

"Sure. Anytime, kids."

There was a sudden sharp ringing.

"Ain't dat your cellphone, Serenity? Da one Tea bought ya last Christmas? I recognize da ring she programmed in."

"Yeah," said Serenity, the surprise evident in her voice. "I'd forgotten I even had it turned on." There was another beep as she punched buttons on the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Yugi."

Pause. Bakura held his breath.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"What do you mean she's missing? She ran off yesterday and you can't find her?"

Another pause.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"So let me get this strai – But I – okay, okay, we'll be there." There was another sharp snap as she closed the phone up.

"Yugi says Tea ran off yesterday and he still can't find her. He wants us all to get together and form a search party to look all over Domino City."

"What?! Tea's _missin'?!_"

"We're supposed to meet him and Tristan at the dock. So let's go!"

The door jangled again, a harsh brass tongue calling out inside the bell.

Bakura had long ago controlled his body to stop a reaction of relief. It was that small sigh or slump that always got you caught, he knew from experience. Still, he was sure that his heart rate dropped from its hard pace.

So the Pharaoh was already galvanizing his forces. And they'd all be at the dock. Good. Then he could both avoid them and make sure his next piece of the puzzle would be in place.

He glared at the shelf across from the freezer, thinking hard. This wasn't going to be easy...

He smirked as his eyes rested on a small blue glass bottle marked with a peeling label: Finest German Blueberry Schnapps. He reached a long pale arm for it and nestled it in one of the hidden pockets of his blue jacket. The cool glass made a comforting bulge in the fabric, and the liquid sloshed inside.

He fixed his eyes on the shopkeeper, whose back was momentarily turned as he good-naturedly straightened rows of over-the-counter birth control and cold medicine. The door was unguarded. He could get away now, if he kept quiet and avoided the mirrors used to spot shoplifters.

As he slipped out the door, silencing the bell with a pale finger, as smoothly as a snake's coil, his hand subconsciously touched the glass bottle. He was glad he had managed to sneak the schnapps out. Bitterly, he thought to himself:

_I'm going to need it._


End file.
